The reunion of the true lovers
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: Ash and May are finally reuniting and will confess their feeling watch what adventures await them as they brave the rest of the Sinnoh region together. Advanceshipping don't like then don't read. rated M for safety reasons Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

1**Pokemon: The reunion of lovers**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm going to Sinnoh**

**Ash and May reunite in Sinnoh there they finally confess their feeling for each other. This an Advanceshiping don't like then don't read. To all Poke shippers if you can't tolerate the pairing then stop reading the stories because you are just reading to flame this stories and that is just Fucking redundant, Also this my second fic and first Pokemon fic so constructive critisim welcome. Also this is a general prologue to give the back drop of the story. Anyway here we go.**

It was a typical day in Sinnoh for our four traveling companions at their campsite. Dawn throwing Pokeballs at the back of Ash's head and claiming it to be an accident. It was however just to get his attention unbeknownst to Ash. You see Dawn has a slight crush on Ash but can't work up the courage to tell him. However if she did she'd be in for a disappointment because Ash has feelings for someone else a coordinator named May Maple. This person is one of his dearest friends and the love of his life. Sadly however he never told her because he thought she had feelings for someone else. The person who he thought her feelings were for is Drew, her long time rival. Now, back to business the fourth person is May's brother Max. He recently decided to join up with Ash because he missed the boy who he thinks as a brother and soon to be Brother and law. You see May also loves Ash but never said anything because she thought he likes Misty. Which luckily for her is not true, No Ash and Misty are more like brother and Sister to him but Misty does see the two of them as something much more.

We start in Johto with May. She is conversing with Harley who has become a bit of an emotional support person for her. She has been in a slump as of late and has been talking to him to try and figure it out.(AN: Harley is slightly OOC, because he feels sorry for her she has lost 5 contests in a row.)

"Girl you are in a rut and I think I know why. You need to go talk to your boyfriend over in Sinnoh."

'Boy..f..friend.'

"Yes you know, what his name Bash or Crash..."

'His name is Ash and he is sniff not my sniff sniff boyfriend.'

"Not yet any way you need to tell him how you feel and have him back in your corner. Face it this started when you stopped traveling with him. Heck you stopped being that happy go lucky girl I am proud to call my rival."

Back with Ash's group...

It is night now.

Brock and Max are talking about how down Ash has been of late.

Wow I just can't figure out why Ash has been so down lately. What is the problem? Do you know Brock?

/Actually Max, I think it is because really misses May, Although neither one would admit it they both loved each other. I also have to give you props Max you are one of only three people who can see past that false smile mask that Ash has been wearing since they separated./

Wow really, I knew they like each other but this makes since you see last time I spoke to May she was sad and all she did was Sigh and talk about how she missed Ash.

/There you have it. You see they are sad because they belong together and need to be with each other to stay happy. It is a soul mate sort of thing./

Really ya know for someone who gets rejected as often as you ya sure do know a lot about love.

/Most of my attempts would be successful if it wasn't for you, Misty, and Toxicroak./

Well I have too admit it is funny torturing you, speaking of Toxicroak by the way where does he drag you when he hits you with Poison Jab?

/I don't feel like discussing that subject right now./

Noticing how suddenly grim Brock got it kind of freaked Max out so he decided to change the subject.

So uh... Brock I was wondering do you think that if after May and Ash finish their journeys we can try to get them together again.

/Yeah definantly from what you said about May it might be for the best to get together and to get them to finally admit their feelings for each other./

That would be great only I think Ash might think May has feelings for Drew and she told me she thinks he has feelings Misty. It is sad because they really love each other and never confessed because of those two.

/Yeah, the problem is that Misty really does like Ash but can't take a hint. _Nor will she realize that she has Tracy who really cares for her._/

Well, as long as we can make sure she won't interfere then we have nothing to worry about.

/Yeah, it seems that ay but, Dawn also has a crush on Ash./

I see then she could be trouble. We have to make sure she can't interfere. If only you could get Toxicroak to attack other humans.

/If only he would./

Well we will think better after a goodnight sleep Brock.

/Agreed we will have to discuss this while Ash and Dawn are training./

Now we join Ash who is thinking about... well if you haven't figured it out well you are a fucking retard.

:_Hmm. I wonder how May is doing in Johto. I really miss her. I have to admit I wish I would have been called to come pick up Charizard instead of him finding me, It would have been a good excuse to find her and spend some time with her. All I would've had to do is say that it is on the way._:

Pika Pi

:Hey Pikachu when did you wake up?:

Pika Pikachu kachu Pika

(An: Strange how Ash is the only human who can understand him.)

:So you couldn't sleep huh:

Pika pikachu pika pi

:Me, I couldn't sleep either and well I'm just thinking about May. I have to admit I do miss her.:

Pikachu pi pika pika pikachu chu pika

:Yeah I really should have told her but I can't help feeling she loves Drew and not me, plus I don't feel I could handle the rejection.:

Pika

Pikachu looked at his master sympathetically as he knew Ash really did love May. He to missed her she was so much nicer then that Dawn who hung around them now. He hated her sometimes he just wanted to Zap her into the next millennium for always throwing Poke balls at his best friend's head intentionally and then lying about it. That and he didn't like how bratty she could get at times but with May Pikachu loved it because his trainer was happy and had some one he knew that Ash loved and would be happy with.

Back with said Coordinator.

'Achoo'

"You know they say if you sneeze someone is thinking about you, sneeze twice it is bad thoughts, three or more and your just getting a cold."

"You never know your precious Ash could be thinking about you and how much he misses you. Maybe you should go to Sinnoh besides maybe there you can get out of this rut. Besides the Grand festival here is in two weeks and your still stuck on three ribbons. There you have another 6 and a half months. Besides maybe you need a break from the usual faces, I know that is what Soledad did for a while."

'You know what is worse this was the last contest to. That just settles it I need Ash back in my life. Harley would you mind telling the others I said goodbye. I'm going to Sinnoh.'

'_Wait for me Ash I'm coming to be with you again my love.'_

Well as we say in Naruto **Author Style: End chapter jutsu**

This has been the first chapter hope you like so far.

Please reveiw.


	2. The Arrivals

1**Pokemon: The Reunion of the true lovers**

**Chapter2**

**The Arrivals**

**Well here it is and as I said new title in effect. Now I have been Asked about what Toxicroak does to Brock well the show leaves that one for us to decide, fucking perverts stop suggesting stuff by the way.**

**Also Ash and May will not reunite in this chapter but you will find it to be an important filler chapter.**

**Now on with the story**

**Ding Dong **Attention passengers we have arrived in Sinnoh

The captains voice rang throughout the ship. May was feeling incredibly excited as she knew this meant it was a matter of time before she was reunited with the love of her life.

'_Ash I'm coming and I can't wait to finally tell you how much I love you. I can just picture it now.'_

Mays mind is filled with images of them holding each other in a passionate embrace professing their boundless love for each other. She sees them sitting under the moon one night on the anniversary of the day they met at the exact same spot and, him proposing to her.(AN: Yeah, Yeah, this is real mushy and all but, my girlfriend was complaining I need more romance in my fics.) Their marriage, them having kids and all of that sort of stuff. Anyway she first off needed to give Max a call and let him know she was here and not to tell Ash.

She called her brother and told him that she wanted her arrival to be a surprise and Max who was more then happy to have her back gladly gave her directions to the are where they are camped out. Apparently they were there to train a bit before Ash's gym battle for his 6th badge. She was happier then ever because this meant that it won't be long before her and Ash are reunited.

Meanwhile with Ash

:Ok, Pikachu I want you to use Volt Tackle again this time try to break the tree with one hit.:

Pika

PIKA PIKA PIKA Boom Pikachu smashed right through the unlucky tree that was in his line of fire. Alright now try to work on Thunder Blast(I decided to make an electrical version of Hyper beam seeing as one currently does not exist.)

Pika.

With that Pikachu started trying to perfect the electrical hyper beam. It is something that he has been trying to perfect for the past month and he has been steadily improving. Pretty soon in about another ½ a month he should be able to use it flawlessly, provided of course that they keep up this training schedule. While this has been occurring Ash has also had Charizard trying to learn Blast Burn. He too is getting pretty close but he will still need more work then Pikachu.

Also Ash has had Staravia trying to learn Steel wing which it seems obsessed with learning. Ash was also helping Dawn train so she could get better for future contests. Dawn of course was glad for this and the fact that she saw this as a chance to bond with Ash a little.(Sad she is setting herself up.) They often had mock battles and Dawn would often talk to Ash about different Appeals she was working to get his opinion.

Now with Brock and Max.

Hey Brock I have some GREAT news involving operation Ash/May.

/Oh yeah do tell what could this news be/

Brock was genuinely curious seeing as Max's excitement told him that this was something that could make there plans a whole hell of a lot easier.

May just called she is here in Sinnoh.

Brock just sat there staring he instantly knew that this was great news as their plans to gt the to lovers together had just become even easier.

/Max I'm going to tell you once and only once, this had better not be some sort of a joke./

No way why would I joke about my sister arriving in Sinnoh so she can travel with Ash again.

/THIS IS PERFECT NOW GETTING THOSE TOGETHER WILL BE EVEN EASIER./

I know we need to start planning so they can avoid another separation like this in the future. We don't need them getting sad again.

/Indeed/ (That's my line BITCH)

/Hey, Max did you hear something just now?/

No, your mind must be playing tricks on you.

/Yeah your probably right but, why would my mind have the voice of some idiot who thinks the word indeed is his line, must be thinking of some retard I met on these journeys.? But he sounded my age so I could also be thinking of some pathetic trainer I beat when I was still Gym leader./

"**...TWITCH, TWITCH" The author is found in his room thinking of how to get Brock when suddenly...(MUWHAHAHAHAHA This will teach the bastard.)**

So Brock what will we try first we have so many plans?

/Well we could...ugh./

Toxicroak had just hit Brock in the back with Poison Jab and was currently dragging Brock away. Brock while being dragged away was left to wonder why this had to happen now.

/_Why did this have to happen to me right now. I didn't do anything./_

**(Says you dumbshit)**

Huh, I wonder where he takes Brock and what he does to him when he does that. Oh well best not think of it, that mystery is already driving Ash crazy. I guess I have to work on operation AAMayL on my own for a little bit.

Meanwhile Misty is also arriving in Sinnoh.

!_Alright here I am now to find Ash. There is no stopping me this time I will tell him how I feel. I just know he feels the same way. I can't wait to finally get to have him as mine and no one else's. It should be easier seeing as he isn't traveling with that May bitch any more.!_

Meanwhile May and Ash both sneezed. Also May had a burning sensation in her ears.(Got that from Inuyasha.)

With these thoughts Misty set off to find Ash so that she could finally confess her love to him and make him hers. She could only smile and Blush as she thought of her future with the Man of her dreams.(Sadly this will never happen it is pretty obvious he will end up with May. Even in the show.)

Now we find Drew on his way to Sinnoh via Flygon.

#_Damn that Harley he is such an idiot.#_

Back in Johto Harley sneezed.

#_Telling MY May to go back with that Ash guy when I need more time to finally make her mine. Now I only have two weeks to get her to come back and get to the Grand Festival.#_

We now pull away from the superficial Pretty Boy(That which makes all men look bad) To find Gary has been looking for Ash so he can get some help with some research he has been doing. He was already able to see a campsite when he bumped into a girl with long blue hair.

: Hey Gary what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Pallet town doing some research.:

When Ash had finished speaking two girls walked out of the woods both of whom did not look happy to see the other. One had bright orange hair and looked to be around Brocks age. The other was a little bit younger and had Brown hair. She choose to ignore Misty and glomped Ash on sight.

:Hey May it's good to see you to.:

Ash was blushing slightly and returned the hug much to the anger of both Dawn and Misty.

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Cliff hanger time.**

**Tune in soon and now to end the chapter with a quote.**

You Want to be the man You gotta be a man!

-Corey Taylor Lead Singer of SlipKnot and Stone Sour.


	3. The official Reunion

1**The Reunion of the true lovers**

**Chapter 3**

**The official reunion**

**Ash and May reunite. Dawn and Gary meet. Well for what happens with Misty just read and find out. Ash and Gary have a battle. Then Paul challenges Ash and Drew arrives in Sinnoh. Want to know how it goes? Well just read.**

**Special thanks to Backyard. This guy is a good pal and has been real help with this story.**

'Ash, I missed you.'

:Yeah I missed you too May.:

Much to the dismay of both Dawn and Misty, Ash had returned the hug that May was giving him. Brock, Gary, and Max all grinned at the display of affection between the two.

_So, Ashy-boy has a girlfriend. Now I can tease him until he gives be the name of that chick with blue hair. She is hot! _

!_How Dare she. The nerve of this bitch hugging MY Ash right in front of me.!_

Misty had, had enough of this when she decided to break up this little love fest between Ash and May.

!Hey, Ash what's up I haven't seen you in a while.!

Ash who had just reluctantly let go of May so he could respond to Misty was a little annoyed at the jealous tone in her voice.

:Misty I just saw you about a month ago.:

This left May feeling really jealous as it seems Misty have been seeing Ash a lot more then she has and it infuriated her. She had to resist the urge to rip Misty limb from limb right there on the spot.

'_Wait a second Ash doesn't seem to happy to see her then does that mean he doesn't like her? YES please let that be the case.'_

!_Not again why doesn't Ash ever seem happy to see me? I don't get it. Oh well that will change soon enough._!

Hey Ash if you and your girlfriend are done with your little make out session I'd like to talk to you for a second.

This statement only made Dawn and Misty angrier and, caused Ash and May to blush a shade of red that would make a Tomato jealous. Brock and Max meanwhile found themselves unable to stop grinning at the comment.

:Shut it Gary!:

'What he said.'

What's the matter did I offend the couple?

The "couple" continued to blush knowing the teasing wasn't going to stop anytime soon. As this went on Brock and Max began to think up more plans as they wanted to get the lovers together ASAP.

'Hey Ash, guess what?'

:What?:

'I'm here to stay the contest circuit in Johto is over for me so I'm here now.'

:Really that's great!:

So sis how'd you do in the grand festival?

May was a little silent so they figured not to good. Ash was the only one who figured that she didn't qualify as he remembered t being scheduled for two weeks from now.

'_Ash must be so disappointed in me right now.'_

:_Poor May I just hope she atleast tried her best while she was there._:

Ash figured that this could be seen as good learning experience for her. So he decided to talk to her alone later. Brock however decided to change the subject so May wouldn't have to talk about it.

/Ok well what do you all say to us setting up camp while I cook us something to eat?/

Everyone decided that it was a good idea. So they set up camp when Misty decided to try and humiliate May a little as payback for hugging Ash.

!Hey May, how would you like to have quick battle? I'd like to see how much you've improved since we last faced off.!

'Sure, You're on Misty.'

May wasn't fooled she knew exactly what Misty was up to but she had no intention of losing to her. She also wanted to show off her new pokemon to Ash.

'Hey Ash why don't you be the judge?'

:Ok:

He also knew what Misty was up to and he was pissed but he knew that May had beaten her before and that she could do it again. Besides she wanted to show off to Ash as she was hoping to impress him.

:Ok this will be a six on six battle with no substitutions The winner will be decided when one side knocks out the all the others Pokemon.:

!Go Blastoise.!

'Pikachu, Take the stage.'

:_What May has a Pikachu too? Nice This could be interesting._:

The others were all as shocked as Ash. Both Brock and Max started to grin knowing full well why she caught a Pikachu. They were wondering what else she caught and knew this was going to be good.

!Blastoise HYDRO PUMP.!

'Pikachu dodge and use THUNDER.'

Blastoise was hit hard and it was struggling to stand when My decided that she wasn't going to let Misty have a chance to regroup. She was after all already up against Misty's best pokemon.

'Pikachu, use THUNDER BOLT.'

Be fore Misty could respond Blastoise was stuck again. This time Blastoise was out cold and Misty was already down. Everyone was shocked as this Pikachu could give Ash's a run for his money. They also wondered if like Ash and his older Bro she had taught her's to use other elements.

!Blastoise return. You did a good job take a nice long rest.!

Misty was taken by surprise as she didn't think May would have such a strong Pikachu.

!Go, Gyarados.!

'Pikachu, ready for another round.'

Pika

While this was going on Gary who was sitting really close to Dawn was in shock. He suddenly found himself itching to have a Battle.

_Maybe I could challenge Ash to a quick battle after this._

While Gary decided to battle Ash afterward and hopefully show off to the girl sitting next to him the battle between Misty and May raged on. May's Pikachu was dodging attack after attack from Misty's Gyarados.

!Gyarados use HYDRO PUMP.!

'Pikachu dodge and use THUNDER.'

May's Pikachu dodged HYDRO PUMP easily. However Gyarados wasn't so lucky in that area. Thunder hit him head on and did some major damage. Both were getting tired as their battle had gone on for a good 20 minutes. They both new the next attack would decide this battle.

!Gyarados, HYDRO PUMP.!

'Pikachu, THUNDER BOLT.'

Both pokemon were hit by the other's attacks. They both fainted for different reasons. Gyarados from being over powered and Pikachu from exhaustion.

!Gyarados return. You deserve good long rest.!

'Pikachu, return. You earned your self a nice long rest.'

The score is Officially May 2 Misty 1. Misty was down one l pokemon nd her best is out so she knew that this was going to be tough.

!Golduck your up.!

'Charizard, Take the stage.'

This shocked everyone as they couldn't believe that May caught a Charizard. Ash and his Charizard found this Charizard to be strangely familiar. It was about 6ft'6 and had purple bow on her head.

:_Woah when did My get a Charizard?_:

'_I can see everyone is shocked. Wait till they figure out that it is Charla._'

May started to remember how she came across this Charizard and became its trainer.

Flashback..

May is traveling through Johto. She is currently by herself. She had somehow found her way to the valley of the Charizard. As she went up she was greeted by a familiar face, Ash's Charizard.

There he offered her a lift and took her to see the watcher of the of the valley of the Charizard.

When they got to her House Charizard was locked on a bare hug by a female Charizard that is about 6 inches shorter then him. Then she turned around to come face to face with the watcher of the valley.

:So it would seem that Ash's Charizard seems to know you.:

'Wait, Aren't you the watcher of this valley?'

:Yes I am. May I ask who you are?:

'I'm May Maple. I'm good friend of Ash's.'

:Oh so Ash has a girlfriend.:

This caused May to blush 50 shades of red. She was shocked but managed to get out the fact that she wasn't.

Muttering.'I wish I was his girlfriend however.'

However May wasn't to lucky as she was heard by our watcher and she decided to tease May about it.

:So you wish you were his girlfriend huh? Well why not go out to Sinnoh with Charizard I heard that he is over there. He completed his training here and is heading out to find Ash soon.:

'I would but I've been competing in the contests here in Johto and I still have these to win.'

:I see. So your going to reunite with him afterward huh?:

By now she was noticing the way Charla was rubbing her head against May.

:_It seems that Charla has taken a liking to her. I guess I could let her go since she is the second strongest Charizard in the valley._:

:Hey why don't you stay the night and you can see Charizard off. He will believing tomorrow morning.:

'Ok'

:Ok, well get comfortable. It is nice of you to accept. I rarely have human company around here.:

'No problem.'

Charla then kept rubbing her head against May and stuck really close to her. Charla was really drawn to My for some reason.

That morning. Charizard left and May was getting ready to leave when she was told to wait a second.

'Huh?'

:Here take this.:

'What is it?'

:Charla's pokeball. I want you to have it. She seems to like you and I have been wanting to find her a good trainer.:

She gave May Charla and since then Charla has been one of her strongest and best pokemon.

End Flashback.

!Golduck use WATERGUN.!

'Charla fly out of the way then use Overheat.'

The Overheat attack hit Golduck head on and was a surprising one hit KO.

!Golduck return.!

!Go, Seaking.!

'Charla, BlazeBurn.!

:Seaking is unable to battle.:

!Politoad, your up.!

Politoad didn't to well against Charla either. All Misty had left was Corsola. It had become very apparent that May will be the victor in this battle.

!Come on Corsola.!

!_Well this is it. Hopefully I can atleast beet that Charizard and Say I atleast went down fighting.!_

!Corsola, Use Hydro Pump.!

'Charla, dodge it and use Overheat.'

!Corsola, dodge it and use WaterGun.!

'Charla dodge and try FlameThrower.'

!Corsola counter it with HydroPump.!

The two attacks collided head on and the result was a head of steam. Corsola took advantage of the cover and hid in the steam while fire WaterGun attacks off at Charla. Most of them have been missing do to Charla's speed in the air. Charla had however taken a few severe hits and didn't look like she was going to hold out much longer.

As the steam was Slowly clearing Misty knew she had to act fast in order to take out May's Charizard.

!Corsola use DOUBLE TEAM and PIN MISSEL.!

Soon Charla was Surrounded by a group of Corsola and all were firing at Charla with no mercy. May new she had to act fast so she decided to shake things up a bit for Misty and Corsola.

'Charla use Earthquake Now.'

The Earthquake shook up the battlefield and ended the attack pretty effectively. Corsola was in shock and Charla decided to take advantage and end this battle.

'Charla use HyperBeam.'

The beam connected and Misty's Corsola was knocked cold. May won and made it look pretty easy. This proved to Ash and Brock that she had definantly gotten stronger.

:The winner is May:

Ash declared this with a smile aimed towards May. It was a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Misty who realized right there who Ash really loves. She had to admit she was really hurt but she wasn't going to make a big scene as it would create to much Drama. Now that wasn't something to expect from her seeing as she wasn't like that Dawn girl who has been traveling with Ash.

Misty decided that she would go down with honor and took May's hand when she offered it after the Battle. The handshake was enough to let May know that she won more then Just the Battle. She has less competition for Ash and that brought a smile to her face.

'So Misty what will you be doing?'

!Well, I have been kinda neglecting my duties and I do need to get back to Cerulean.!

Well that left me itching to battle so Ash what do you say. You and me 6 on 6 same rules as their battle?

:Your On.:

As the two took places on the field opposite of each other My sat with Dawn to watch. Her pokemon were all out and ready to watch all of them rooting for Ash.

/Ok the battle will begin and I assume you both know the rules./

Gary nodded and shot quick wink towards Dawn.

/_Oh what do we have here? It seems Gary has taken a liking to Dawn./ _

Go Electrive.

:Pikachu. Your up pal.:

Pikachu and Electrive were facing each other both ready for the rematch that they have been waiting for. Gary decided to make the first move while still out to impress Dawn.

Electrive use Thunder Punch.

:Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail.:

Electrive, Use Reflect.

:Pikachu use Volt Tackle.:

Electrive use Reflect again.

Pikachu bounced off the barrier and found himself dodging a Thunder punch. Pikachu was shocked as he never expected that from intensity from Gary so early in a match.

Electrive try Earthquake.

:Pikachu, Jump to avoid Earthquake, then Come at Electrive with Iron Tail.:

Electrive dodge and try Mega Kick.

:Pikachu counter with quick attack.

Well one thing was apparent. Gary wanted to impress Dawn and he was being sucessful so far. She was real impressed by how strong Electrive is.

Meanwhile as this is Going on Drew arrived in Sinnoh.

_Ok, now to find May and bring her back with me._

Back to the battle

Electrive was at Pikachu with a constant barrage of Mega kicks and Thunder Punches.

_I gotta end this soon, Electrive is gonna get worn out soon t this rate._

:_I gotta think of something. Pikachu can't keep this up forever._:

Ash suddenly got hit with an idea that was sure to work.

/Pikachu, stay put until I give the signal./

Electrive was closing in on Pikachu ready to deliver Thunder Punch. He was getting closer and closer. Several of the spectators thought Ash had gone insane. Brock and Gary were the only two

to suspect something.

Suddenly Ash gave Pikachu an order that caught everyone off guard.

/Pikachu, Charge Electrive. Then Jump over him the second you right in front of him./

Then Pikachu did and Ash gave his next order.

/Now use Iron Tail./

Pikachu did just that and it struck Electrive hard. Electrive then came crashing down to the ground out cold. Gary had already lost the first Round.

**End Here.**

**Cliff time.**

**Will Gary impress Dawn and Win her Heart?**

**Will Ash and May confess their feelings?**

**Will Brock and Max come up with a plan to get them together?**

**Will Brock ever get a girl?**

**This and more next time on The Reunion of the True lovers.**


	4. Battle Time Starts

1**The Reunion of the true lovers**

**Chapter 4**

**Battle time starts**

**This is going to be a bit more of an action packed chapter with several battles taking place. Well I did basically explain what will happen over this and the next chapter last. Yeah you see the last chapter was so long I decided to break it into 4 or 5 chapters. This here is one of my longer ones but one of my best here you go. I hope you all feel the same way.**

Ash:(Going back to this format. To many characters now) Alright Pikachu good job. Ok buddy ready to face what ever is heading our way next?

Pika! (Do I really need to tell you who said that? I'll only use names wen it is him and May's Pikachu.)

Gary: Ok Come on out Aggron!

Ash Ok Pikachu! We are gonna have to rely on your speed and your Electric attacks here big time. _Some thing is up here. Why would Gary use a Pokemon that is weak against Electric attacks? I'll have to be careful with this Aggron._

Dawn: _Hmm. Interesting choice. I don't really get why he would use a steel type against an electric type but hey it is probably a strategy he has. All I know is that this guy is a rival of Ash's and that he has been a trainer for just as long as Ash and not to mention he is really cute. Wait cute where the heck did that come from?_

Dawn was pulled from her thought process when Pikachu answered Ash's advice showing that he agreed and knew what Ash was thinking.

Pika Pika Cha Pikachu Pikapi Pikachu

Gary: Ok Aggron use Earthquake.

Ash: Pikachu Jump as high as you can and hit Aggron with Thunder!

Gary: Aggron use Reflect.

Much to everyone's shock the defensive attack worked perfectly. In fact the attack came back and nearly hit Pikachu. Aggron then came charging on Pikachu's direction the second he landed. Pikachu just kept backing away not willing to let this Aggron get anywhere near him.

Ash: Pikachu use Overheat.(An: If your reading What Now then I don't have to explain how a pikachu can use a fire attack in my stories.)

Gary: Aggron jump over the attack and try Earthquake again.

Ash: Pikachu jump as high as you can and come down on Aggron with Volt Tackle.

Aggron took the hit and countered by throwing Pikachu few feet away from him. Gary decided no was his best chance to take out Pikachu.

Gary: "_Pikachu is his best so I have to take him out if I'm gonna have a shot a winning this battle._" Aggron use Dynamic Punch.

Ash: Pikachu Dodge his attacks using Agility. "_Hopefully Gary's Aggron isn't in as good a shape as Pikachu. I can tell it isn't as fast and that is a good sign._"

This started a 15 minute show which featured Aggron trying to close in on Pikachu so that he could hit him with the attack and Pikachu using Agility to keep him as far away as possible. The plan was obvious to Pikachu he knew what Ash was up to. It was slowly starting to hit Gary that Ash was using his head for the first time in his life.

Gary: _God Damnit! It seems that Ashy-boy has figured out that my Aggron isn't in as good shape as his Pikachu is. That hurts because his Pikachu looks like he can keep this up forever at the moment._

Dawn however was still impressed by Gary's battling skills. So on the plus side this battle hasn't been a complete failure so far.

Dawn: _Wow! This Gary is pretty good. His Pokemon are in such great shape too. He is really good. Cute and a good trainer to boot. Wait where did that come form?_

(AN: I'll give the reader 10 guess where that came from.)

Gary: Aggron stop attacking now.

This shocked everyone s they were shocked that he did that when he seemed to have Pikachu on the ropes.

Ash: _What is he up to?_

Brock: _But why, did he figure out what Ash is up to? _

Dawn: _Wait. What? Why did he do that is he up to something? What is going on here? _

May: _Woah, why did he stop his Aggron? It looked like Aggron was winning this battle to. _

Max: _Hehe. So he finally figured out hat Ash is up to huh?_

Everyone was pulled from their respective thoughts hen Gary called out his next attack.

Gary: Aggron, use Hyper Beam.

Ash: _"Alright then we will have to throw an elemental Hyper Beam back at him." _Pikachu use Thunder Blast.

The two attacks collided and both Pokemon kicked up the intensity of the attacks battling for dominance the entire way. In the middle the attacks a ball of energy started to form. As the attacks raged on with neither side giving an inch the energy ball grew larger and larger until it was starting to encompass the whole field. As the ball came close to approaching the to sources of the energy that is feeding it the ball of energy exploded. The force caused a pile of dust and smoke to cover the battle field while debris went flying all over the place. Some of the debris hit Brock on the head and nearly knocked him out. The Tension was thick as everyone waited for the dust cleared. Ash and Gary had their brains going at 1000 miles a minute.

Ash: _Is Pikachu ok? What happened to Aggron? Who won the battle? Come on Pikachu. I know you can keep going buddy. Please be ok. _

Gary: _God Dammit! I hope Aggron is ok. This is not good. He is one of my best to. Come on Aggron please still be able to battle._

Neither one was ready to face the possibility that one of his best Pokemon could be knocked out while the other was completely unharmed. As the smoke started clearing the tension ent right through the roof. Everyone was on edge waiting to see who had one the battle between these two awesome Pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu you alright buddy?

Gary: What about you Aggron how are you doing?

Pika Pi Pikachu

Agg Aggron gron Agg

Ash: Ok Pikachu charge at Aggron combining Extreme speed, Agility and Quick Attack.

As Pikachu got closer Gary figure out what he thought to be the perfect counter to the speed advantage Pikachu seemed to have on Aggron.

Gary: Ok Aggron use Earthquake now.

Ash: "_Excellent this is perfect I was hoping he would do that._" Pikachu Jump up as high as you can and use Iron Tail on Aggron.

Gary: Alright Aggron use Mega Punch on Pikachu.

As the two orders went it happened that Pikachu hit Aggron in the face with Iron Tail and Aggron caught Pikachu with a fierce Mega Punch. Pikachu went flying only to land on hisfeet ready to attack again.

Ash: Pikachu Use a combination of Volt Tackle and Extreme Speed.

Gary: Aggron Combine Dynamic Punch and Focus Punch

The two attacks collided and both Pokemon were sent flying back by the force of the attacks that had been used prior.

Ash: Pikachu run around Aggron using Quick Attack, Agility and Extreme Speed.

Gary: Aggron try and hit Pikachu with Hyper Beam.

This left everyone confused. They were all trying to figure out exactly what Ash was up to.

This included all the Pokemon not belonging to either Gary or Ash(Yes everyone else let their Pokemon out to watch the battle) they were completely amazed wondering what was next? Pretty soon Aggron as getting frustrated and Gary decided to switch tactics.

Gary: Aggron use Earthquake.

Ash: Pikachu jump towards Aggron and use your speed to add some Extra Power to Volt Tackle.

Gary: Aggron counter with another Dynamic punch.

As the two came charging each other it was unreal the way the combined force of the attacks caused another explosion that sent both Pokemon flying bak landing on their feet.

Gary: Try and hit Pikachu with Take Down.

Ash: Pikachu jump over Aggron and hit him with Iron Tail.

Gary: Aggron counter Iron Tail with Mega Punch.

Ash: Pikachu Grab on to Aggron's fist and use Thunder.

The electric attack was doing some serious Damage when Gary had an idea.

Gary: Aggron ram Pikachu into the ground with Iron Fist then jump as high as you can.

As this happened Aggron then jumped into the air waiting for Gary's next order.

Gary: Now flatten Pikachu with Body Slam.

Ash: Pikachu dodge using Extreme speed.

Aggron then got up to see Pikachu waiting for his next attack seating bullets with Sparks flying from his cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

Ash: _Got to be more careful that could have ended it._

Gary: Aggron try and hit Pikachu with Mega Kick!

Ash: Pikachu counter with Iron Tail.

With that the two Pokemon lunged at each other constantly trying to hit the other with the attack they were using. Yet again this started another repetitive exchange of attacks that lasted about 5 minutes. These two were both fiercely going at it refusing to give an inch. Finally they tried a maximum strength exchange which has had similar results to their other attempts at ending this.

Ash: _Woah I see Gary has been training as well._

Gary: _I knew challenging Ash would get me the battle I've looking for lately. We always seem to bring out the best of each other and our Pokemon._

Everyone was shocked to see that both Pokemon looked like they were relatively unharmed.

The group of spectators including the two newbies that went unnoticed were especially shocked.

May: _Woah Pikachu is in as good a shape as ever. You can tell Ash has been working really hard with all of these guys. I guess it helps that when it comes to the workouts he will do the running and strength training with them. That always did seem to inspire them to work harder._

May then found herself staring at Ash and looking at his muscles and how well built he is in her opinion. She started to blush a little as a few different both fine and inappropriate thoughts found their way into her head.

Brock: _Woah I wonder how Pikachu is so relatively unscathed. Did He use recover? Speaking of which aside from looking tired Aggron looks like he is able to keep this up as well. We really are witnessing a battle between two top notch trainers._

Max: _Woah this is unbelievable I have never seen a battle this intense before. That's it I'm challenging the winner no questions asked._

Now as for our hidden spectators.

Paul: _Figures that Pikachu was always the only worthwhile Pokemon in his arsenal. Probably still is the only one of the rumors are wrong and his Charizard hasn't really come back. I hope that thing is as well trained as his Pikachu. I'd hate to have to find his Pikachu as the only real challenge in his arsenal like usual. _

Drew: _Woah I knew Ash as good but this is insane. It seems that this rival of his is also pretty good. I wouldn't mind getting to battle each of them one day but I'll worry about that later. Right now I'm here for May. I will take her back and make her mine. _**(AN: Not even in his wildest dreams will he accomplish that.)**

As Aggron and Pikachu stood there staring each other down Gary decided to go on the offensive.

Gary: Aggron use Earthquake then hit Pikachu with a Focus Punch.

Ash was ready he had been expecting an attack pattern like this to come from Gary.

Ash: Pikachu jump to avoid the Earthquake and counter Focus Punch with Iron Tail.

Pikachu did as Ash said avoiding the Earthquake and When Focus Punch and Iron Tail met it left Pikachu and Aggron in another struggle for dominance. Thelittle struggle looked like it was going to last for a while when Ash called out the next part of his counter attack.

Ash: Ok Pikachu use a full strength Thunder now.

Gary looked shocked while Aggron had a look of pure terror on his face. Pikachu however grinned as he and Aggron suddenly disappeared covered by a Vail of Electricity that was covering the two and doing unbelievable damage to Aggron. After the attack lasted for about 5 minutes there was yet another explosion and when the smoke cleared both pokemon where still standing and both were looking extremely tired.. This shocked Ash and Pikachu as they both thought that, that particular attack would end it.

Gary: Shocked Ash? I guess I should have warned you that I came here with my strongest Pokemon. You see unlike you who only brought Pikachu and had Charizard sent to you I didn't come here to try and test my skill.

Meanwhile Ash was trying to figure out how to do beat Aggron while Pikachu was once again dodging a flurry of Dynamic punches.

Ash: "_What do I have to do. We are really gonna have to dig deep that Aggron is taking everything Pikachu has to offer. I'll have to try another Fire attack._" Pikachu I want you to try a maximum strength Fire Blast.

Gary: Aggron I want you to counter that attack with Water Gun.

The to attacks collided and both instantly canceled each other out. It was already showing that both Pokemon were at their last leg as, neither really looked like they would be able to last much longer.

Gary: Ash are you thinking what I'm thinking?

This question had everyone of the spectators really confused, hat shocked them more was when Ash grinned and confirmed his suspicions.

Ash: Oh yeah this little clash of the titans should end with a real bang. To tell you the truth I whole heartedly agree with you on that one. Pikachu...

Gary just grinned and called out his attack.

Gary: Aggron Hyper Beam

Ash: Thunder Blast

This was pretty much a repeat except for one key difference. This time as the ball of energy that formed got to where the previous one was it started to shrink. It was condensing all of its energy for an even bigger blast then the previous one. After about 10 minutes of the two Pokemon pouring all they had into this attack struggling for dominance the ball once again exploded. Everyone including both Drew and Paul found themselves on edge anxious to see who had one this battle. They were all positive that the winner of this battle could effect the outcome of this battle.

As the smoke cleared everyone as shocked to see both Pokemon still standing neither looking ready to back down. Aggron and Pikachu were both breathing incredibly hard and Pikachu had sparks flying from his mouth to show that he was ready for more. Aggron responded by powering up for one last attack. Both trainers knew that this would be not only the real end to an epic battle but, also the turning point in one of their best battles yet.

Gary: Aggron use Focus Punch.

Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle.

As has been a common occurrence in this the attacks collided and there was yet another explosion. This time as the smoke cleared we could see that Aggron was out cold and that Pikachu was victorious.

Gary: _Holy Shit Pikachu is in the best condition I've ever seen him in. Ash has been really working hard this time around. I guess he is getting tired of all the talk saying that he won't win the Sinnoh league._

Gary returned his Aggron to his Pokeball but not before letting Aggron know how proud of him he was.

Gary: Alright Umbreon your buddy.

Ash: Ok Pikachu do you think you have enough left in the tank for this battle?

Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu chu Pi Pika

Ash was satisfied with Pikachu's response. It was "Not enough to win but definantly enough to atleast take Umbreon down with me". With that Ash decided he was going to wear Umbreon out as much as possible incase he did manage to beat Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu I want you to circle the battle field using a combination of Extreme Speed, Quick Attack, Agility, and Volt Tackle.

Gary: Umbreon try to keep with Pikachu while using Extreme Speed, Agility, and Quick Attack.

With that the two were off circling the battlefield at extreme speeds that were nearly impossible to keep up with. The two Pokemon were occasionally ramming into each other trying to slow the other down. Each time this happened both responded by pushing themselves to go even faster. This went on for about 7 minutes when Ash decided that now was the time to make his move.

Ash: Pikachu try to get ahead of Umbreon.

Pikachu suddenly took of with a new found speed even it didn't know that it had. Then Ash called for a sudden movement that shocked everyone.

Ash: Pikachu Stop and use Iron Tail on Umbreon.

Pikachu did just that and everyone noticed that this Iron Tail did a lot more damage then one usually does.

Dawn: Wait a second how did that Iron get so much more effective then usual.

Brock: It is because Gary played right into Ash's trap. You see he had them running in circles going faster and faster so that When Pikachu stopped and used Iron Tail as he was spinning around he had some extra momentum on his side. Now add to that the fact that Umbreon was chasing Pikachu going just as fast. He trapped Gary's Umbreon.

Max: So basically he tricked Gary into having Umbreon run face first into a super powered Iron Tail.

Brock: Yeah that is basically what happened.

Gary: Umbreon Use dig.

Ash: Pikachu try and see if you can sense where Umbreon will pop up.

Pikachu did just that and he was ready for Umbreon. The ground started to shake when Gary called out an order that caught Ash off guard.

Gary: Umbreon Hit Pikachu with Shadow Ball.

The ball of Dark Energy hit its mark perfectly seeing as both Pikachu and Ash were caught off guard. Pikachu was still standing however which shocked everyone except Ash. This Electric Mouse was refusing to go down without putting up a really good fight.

Gary: Umbreon hit Pikachu with Quick attack

Ash: Pikachu counter combining Quick attack with Extreme speed.

As the to Pokemon charged each other Pikachu over powered Umbreon easily thanks to the added speed. However Umbreon got back up and tried to counter with Quick attack again only to be over powered once again. Umbreon tried to more time each time ending the same way as the last. Finally Gary decided to kick things up a notch.

Gary: Umbreon start combining Quick Attack and Extreme speed same as Pikachu.

Umbreon did so and this left both Pokemon constantly charging each other with equal force. Umbreon was starting to feel worn out while Pikachu as simply running on will Power alone.

Ash:_ I gotta end this soon for Pikachu's sake._

Gary: Ok Umbreon time to end this Use Shadow Tackle.

Ash: Pikachu counter with Volt Tackle.

As the two charged each other they went and rammed into each other at full speed both mustering every ounce of power they could into those attacks. When the smoke cleared the two found themselves locked in a intense star down. When suddenly Umbreon fell down out cold followed shortly by Pikachu. Both trainers ran over to their pokemon to check on them.

Gary: Ok way to go Umbreon you deserve a good long rest.

Ash: Pikachu you ok buddy! Here take a rest.

With that Gary recalled Umbreon and Ash let Pikachu rest by his side on the other end of the battlefield. With this over It was time for the next round to begin.

Ash: Ok! Charizard I choose you.

With that both Paul and Drew were shocked to see not just some average Charizard but, a 9 foot tall 1300 pound Dragon.

Gary: Ok how about battle of Dragons. Flygon your up buddy.

With Gary"s Flygon came out and it like Charizard was bigger then your average Flygon. The two Dragons stared each other down ready to face off on a battle that would probably rival the Pikachu versus Aggron battle. Who will win only time will tell.

**Ok that is the End I'll try to update when I have a little less on my plate. Right now I have a lot. I'm just trying to get some of it down so I can calm my over worked brain a little.**


	5. Battle Time Continues

1**The Reunion of the true Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

**Battle time continues**

**The battle between Gary and Ash comes to a conclusion. Another Battle starts this one between Ash and Paul.**

Ash's Charizard and Gary's Flygon stared each other. Gary decided to make the first move yet again as he saw that he was starting to impress Dawn. This as also an important part here as he knew that this was the first time Ash had brought along a second one of his original pokemon on a new journey. Hence all he had to do was get past Charizard and this battle would be his. Also he had to admit he didn't blame Ash for allowing his Charizard back after finishing his training. He is after all a 9 foot tall 1300 pound Dragon. You'd have to be insane to not want him on your team.

Gary: Flygon use Dragon Breath.

Ash: Charizard counter with Overheat

As the Two attacks collided they instantly cancelled each other out. The two mighty Dragon types took flight and continued this string trying to heat each other with th respective attacks they were commanded to use. It was pretty much the same with them either dodging or the attacks would collide and cancel each other out.

Gary: Flygon try takedown now.

Ash: Charizard counter with Focus Punch.

The two attacks collided and the combined force sent both pokemon flying back through the air. Both stopped and tried again and again trying to over power the other. To Ash and Gary this battle was starting to look like it was going to b a repeat of the Aggron vs. Pikachu. Either pokemon could win but it would take a while.(An yeah that battle lasted a little over an hour and half.)

Gary: _Christ I don't need a repeat of Aggron vs. Pikachu. That took out one of my best and this could easily take out the other one. _

Ash: _Oh no at this rate this battle is going to last forever. It seems that this is on of those cases where it will come down to endurance just like Pikachu's battle with Aggron. Well if anything that battle atleast gives me a slight mental edge on Gary. _

As the two were left to their respective musings the battle between the to powerful dragons raged on. Focus Punch kept meeting Takedown and the two dragons kept trying over power each other. However each and every time they tried it would end in a stalemate. Both Dragons were clearly starting to get extremely frustrated by this. The two trainers couldn't help but feel the same way as they weren't in a mood for a second never ending battle inside a battle. Just then Ash got hit by an idea. He waited for Flygon to get close enough before calling his next order out. Once Flygon was at point blank range he called it out.

Ash: Charizard use Scorching Whirlwind.

Both Gary's eyes widened incredibly as he already knew that Flygon had absolutely no chance of dodging that attack now. Flygon took the front of it at point blank but managed to shake it off and stay airborne. Both once again found themselves in a fierce stare down while circling through the air waiting to prey on the first sign of weakness.

Ash: Charizard try Dragonbreath.

Gary: Flygon dodge and use Steel Wing

Flygon dodged the attack with ease and hit Charizard in the leg with Steel wing. The impact was hard and sent Charizard spinning until Charizard managed to stop himself from falling.

Ash: Charizard try a Fire spin attack.

Gary: Flygon counter with Flamethrower.

The two attacks collided and caused yet another explosion.(Pretty common in this battle.) The two dragons continued to fire the respective attacks and they were either colliding or the target of the attack was dodging it with ease. The question was becoming how this battle would end a frustration induced mistake or one of them succumbing to fatigue?

Brock: _Well at this rate we might have to get comfortable because this battle is going to last for a while._

May: _Wow! I knew Charizard was strong but again this is unbelievable._

Dawn: _Wow! I never thought I'd see a battle which featured multiple clash of the titans level rounds. _

Max: _I gotta challenge the winner no if's end's or but's. It will be awesome not to mention the experience will do my Pokemon some real good._ (AN: Damn Ash is really rubbing off on him.)

With the hidden spectators once again.

Drew: _Woah I can't believe it he really has a freaking 9ft tall Charizard. How is that possible. That thing must be really well trained. Not mention the strength of that thing really supports my theory. Wow! Screw it I think I will battle him for the heck of it._

Paul: _So he really does have a second useful pokemon. Maybe now he will present an actuall challenge._(Yes he really is that full of himself.)

Back to the battle.

Ash: Charizard Try a Fire punch

Gary: Flygon counter that with a Thunder Punch.

The two attacks collided and both were deflected once again by the other.

Gary: Flygon use Hydro Pump.

Ash: Charizard charge towards the attack.

This shocked everyone of the spectators as it seemed like suicide for Charizard to do that. Some were positive that he had a plan while others were figuring that he had out right lost it. As Charizard drew closer to meet the attack Ash gave his command.

Ash: Now spin out of the way.

As Charizard did so he managed to completely avoid the attack while still heading straight towards Flygon and gaining momentum. This was exactly what Ash wanted as it should give Charizard's next attack a little more kick.

Ash: Now Charizard use Fire Spin!

Gary: _Shit!_

Flygon couldn't dodge because the shot was at point Blank. Ash's plan has been revealed. Sadly for Gary it was way to late.

Max: _So that's what he was up to. Not bad!_

Ash: Now Use Flare Blitz.

The attack hit Flygon fiercely and he came crashing down to the ground. As Flygon struggled to get up he saw Charizard standing there ready to give his next attack.

Ash: Charizard finish it with Blast Burn.

Charizard Char (Translation: I'm Rick James bitch.)

With that both Flygon's and Gary's eyes widened as Charizard delivered a devastating Blast burn attack. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Flygon was out cold. With that Gary knew that he had to take out Charizard now if he was to have a shot a winning. He recalled Flygon and sent the only other pokemon that he felt could take out that Charizard.

Gary: Go Blastoise! Use Hydro pump

Ash: Charizard dodge it and use Flame thrower.

Gary: Blastoise counter it with Water Gun.

The two attacks met and instantly cancelled each other out. The two pokemon instantly charged towards each other which would prove a very bad idea on Blastoise's part.

Ash: Charizard grab Blastoise and fly up as high as you can.

Gary: Blastoise don't lt Charizard get a hold of you.

Sadly Gary was too late as Charizard was already flying up into the sky with Blastoise clutched firmly. Gary was already waiting formulating a plan for Blastoise to get free when Ash gave his next command.

Ash: Charizard use Seismic Toss!

Gary: Blastoise hit Charizard with Hydro Cannon.

With That Blastoise fired a point blank Hydro Cannon at Charizard just as Charizard slammed him down on the ground. A large amount of dust kicked up obscuring everyone's view of the battle as it cleared the scene revealed that this battle was a draw.

Gary: _Damn well atleast Charizard is out of the battle._

Ash: _This sucks well I still have the others and I trust them to help me win this battle._

Gary: Go Rhyperior.

Ash: "_I think I have the perfect pokemon for him_" Alright Lucario I choose you.

Gary: Rhyperior use Take Down

Ash: Lucario dodge and use Physic.

Gary: Rhyperior dodge that Attack and use Earthquake.

Ash: Lucario jump as high as you can.

With that Lucario jumped well out of Rhyperior's reach and easily evaded the attack. Rhyperior just grew angry at this and charged Lucario knowing where it would land already. However Ash was well ahead of Rhyperior on this one.

Ash: Lucario Teleport now.

Lucario did just that and Rhyperior missed him by a mile. When he turned around Lucario slammed a Shadow ball in his face. Rhyperior was pretty much pissed off beyond belief.

Gary: _No I need Rhyperior to calm down or he'll loose._

Ash: _Alright if things keep going at this rate I'll have this wrapped up in no time._

Gary: Rhyperior Calm down and shake things up with Magnitude and Earthquake.

Ash: Lucario Teleport onto Rhyperior's back and hit him with Force Palm.

Gary: Rhyperior just take the hits

This shocked everyone as they were curious about what Gary had up his sleeve. However Brock was the first to realize what was up and had to admit that it was clever but risky.

Brock: _So he is going to use Rage. Not bad but the damage Rhyperior will take from these attacks could also lead to his defeat as well. I hope that it won't because I don't want to see such a great battle end with the final round a draw. _

Gary: _Please let this work it could get me right back in this battle._

Ash: Lucario Hang on and use Focus punch now.

Lucario started to repeatedly hit Rhyperior with Focus punch and was starting to do some real damage. Rhyperior however was getting really angry and ready to do some serious damage to Lucario. As Lucario continued to deal damage and increase Rhyperior's rage Ash became more determined to see Rhyperior knocked out.

Gary: Rhyperior try and shake Lucario off.

Ash: Lucario teleport and hit Rhyperior with Shadow ball.

As Lucario hit Rhyperior with Shadow ball he had triggered something that would end this battle once and for all.

Gary: Rhyperior Hyper beam,

Ash: Lucario Psybeam.

As the two attacks collided one final explosion ended this battle. When the smoke cleared it became obvious that this round was a draw and that Ash had won.

Gary: Sigh Oh well Rhyperior return.

Ash: Nice battle Gary. Nice way to shake off the rust huh?

Gary: Definantly.

With that the two rivals shook hands. Just then both Paul and Drew made their presence known shocking everyone to see them both. Before anyone else could speak Paul was already challenging Ash to a battle.

Paul: Hey loser I'm for a battle right no you versus me!

Drew: _Wow this guy is abrupt._

May: _Oh no Drew is here. Why can't he take a hint I love Ash not him._

Ash: _What the...? Paul and Drew are here. Great now Paul wants to battle right after my battle with Gary. This isn't good I can't battle him now._

Pikachu!

Pikachu's cry brought everyone from their respective thoughts. He stood on one side of Ash while Lucario stood on the other side of Ash ready to fight as well.

Ash: Are you guys sure about this?

Pikachu!

Lucario!

Ash: Alright then Paul your on.

Paul: I knew you'd accept loser. Go Chimchar

Ash: Heh, I'll fight fire with Fire. Go Charizard!

With that the mighty dragon came out ready for yet another fight. However when he saw a Chimchar he was kinda dissapointed. Meanwhile the others were except Brock and Dawn were shocked Ash would use Charizard to start.

Gary: Isn't Ash going over board starting with Charizard.

Brock: If it beats Paul then the answer is no.

May: But why? Also, how come those two look like they're ready to kill each other.

Dawn: That's because those two hate each other. Personally I don't blame Ash with the way that Paul jerk treats his Pokemon. He treats them like garbage and if they disappoint him he abandon's them.

May was mortified by the thought that someone could be so blatantly cruel. It really disgusted her that people like that exist.

May: Well still what's with the using one of his strongest so early.

Brock: They usually have 3-on-3 battles

May: Well I hope Ash crushes this guy.

Back to the battle. Chimchar was kinda scared to see that he was up against. Charizard was just glad to get in a easy battle(The draw with Blastoise left a bad taste in his mouth).

Paul: Chimchar use Flamewheel!

Ash: Charizard counter with Blastburn!

There was a small explosion which revealed Chimchar had taken some serious damage but was not ready to throw in the towel.

Paul: _Come on time to see how pathetic you really are Chimchar_

Ash: Charizard end this with Flare Blitz

Charizard hit Chimchar dead on knocking him out instantly. Paul simply recalled Chimchar and summoned his Elekid. Ash also recalled Charizard and decided to let Pikachu have a battle with his rival Elekid.

Ash: Pikachu have you recovered enough from your battles?

Pika

Ash: Ok Pikachu then your up buddy.

With that Pikachu leapt into the battle field looking to finish off Elekid and prove he is stronger then him. Elekid meanwhile stared his rival down looking to prove he is the stronger Electric type.

Ash: _I hope Pikachu isn't too tired from his part in the battle against Gary._

Paul: _Heh sending out a tired little mouse after all it did. I can tell he really wants to beat me if he is going all out like this._

Ash: Pikachu start off with Earthquake!

This start shocked Paul as he wasn't expecting Ash to come at him with a ground type attack like that as a start. This attack had also caught Elekid off guard as well as he expected Pikachu to come charging him.

Ash: Now hit him with Volt Tackle.

Paul: Elekid counter with Thunder punch.

As the two attacks clashed it resulted in a dead even draw with both sides trying to gain the upper hand against each other.

Paul: Elekid use Slam.

Ash: Pikachu counter with Iron Tail.

Again another tie between the two when Ash decided to switch up a little and catch Paul off guard.

Ash: Pikachu dodge the next Slam and use Earthquake.

Pikachu did just that surprising Paul and catching Elekid way off guard. They didn't have time to see what was coming next.

Ash: Now hit Elekid with extreme speed.

Pikachu did just that smashing into Elekid and sending him flying. When elekid landed he was stunned but still had the will power to get up. He got up just in time to be smashed with another Extreme speed.

Paul: Elekid get up and hit Pikachu with Thunder punch.

Ash: Pikachu use your own Thunder Punch.

Pikachu and Elekid charged each other and rammed their fists into each others faces. As they stood there both were close to passing out. Elekid because Pikachu is stringer then him and, Pikachu because this is his 4th battle today. Fatigue is starting to take its toll on him.

Ash: Pikachu lets finish this with Thunder Punch!

Paul: Elekid counter with your own Thunder punch.

Once again both pokemon charged each other and hit each other with Thunder punch. Both stood there completely still before simultaneously passing out. The whole group excluding Ash was shocked to see pikachu manage that tie despite how tired his battles against Gary's pokemon must have left him.

Paul: Useless as ever.

With that Paul scowled and recalled his Elekid and summoned Ursarig. Ash mean while scooped up Pikachu and asked May to look after him. He then summoned his Turtwig who he had a feeling was overdue for a win against Paul.

Turtwig

Paul: Pathetic this will be easy.

With that said this battle is heating up and Paul is determined to win this one. Meanwhile Ash is just as determined to not lose one battle to Paul.

**Ok. This chapter was longer then expected. Anyway sorry it took so long. I've been busy with Wrestling. Yeah I'm a wrestler and who says we don't have brains. LOL **


End file.
